


Shooting Test

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [23]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Shooting Range
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His field certification renewal is coming up in two weeks and the last time he went to the range only one of his bullets even hit the target paper. He needs help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Test

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/426468.html?thread=68323812#t68323812) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

It’s incredibly embarrassing to ask, especially after she’d given him pointers before, but he has to. His field certification renewal is coming up in two weeks and the last time he went to the range only one of his bullets even hit the target paper. He needs help.

“Of course, I’ll help you with you shooting, Will!” Beverley says when he asks. She sounds far too excited for his peace of mind, but he just has to go with it.

“Thanks,” he says, voice quiet and still a little hesitant.

They go to the range later that afternoon and his shooting is, if anything, worse than before. Beverly looks somewhat shocked, but she makes a valiant effort to be supportive and encouraging. He’s mostly just embarrassed there’s now someone to witness how far he’s fallen.

They work at it for almost a week before he can tell any difference in his shooting. Beverly is endlessly patient, though he could do without the also endless teasing. He hadn’t really expected anything different in that department though, and it was kind of nice to see that she didn’t think any less of him for having to practically relearn how to shoot.

Eventually the day of his shooting test comes and he shakes, just like he always does these days, but somehow he passes. He’s almost surprised, but Beverly really was a good teacher. He goes to tell her as soon as he knows and she’s far more excited about it than he thought she would be seeing as it wasn’t her field certification on the line.

“We’ve got to celebrate!” she says, smiling so wide he can’t help but smile himself.

He sighs, but starts heading out the door after her. “Sure, Bev. My treat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
